


Write It How You See It

by Bideroo



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Third Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Ryuuji gets roped into another of Rin's hare-brained schemes.  That charming half-demon is going to be the death of him, for sure.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	Write It How You See It

**Author's Note:**

> Hulloooo, kind friends! I have read some fantastic Bon/Rin fic over the past few days (winking awkwardly at you, Panlock), and couldn't help writing a little of my own!
> 
> I haven't read the manga, and haven't seen the anime in at least a year, so I did the best I could. <3 I certainly hope you enjoy the story, anyway!
> 
> GAH, RYUUJI IS SUCH A HUNK! *dives behind boulder*

Suguro Ryuuji is no stranger to tests of faith.

He's seen some shit. Experienced some of the worst the world had to offer, at the hands of humans and demons alike. Hell, he'd survived his mother. 

So far. Ryuuji cringes, as if the thought alone could summon her.

But he has no idea, no heaven-wrought nor hell-spawned CLUE, how to deal with the ecclesiastical crisis currently 'pew-pew'ing at him from across his desk with finger guns and a smile so pretty it is dangerous. Or maybe it's so dangerous it's pretty? The last volley of imaginary laserfire rockets toward his heart, and its aim is true.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Rin finishes with a flourish, dropping his elbows to Ryuuji's desk and perching his fucking adorable face in the brackets of his hands.

_ Shit. _ Ryuuji didn't hear a thing he said.

"No," he counters confidently, standing and lifting his bag. Time for a tactical retreat. Regroup, take stock of resources, re-deploy another day.

"I'll let you play with my sword," Rin entreats, and GOOD GOD, can he  _ hear _ himself?

Ryuuji has faced down demons so horrifying, he'd been mildly impressed he hadn't needed a change of pants when all was said and done. So he definitely doesn't stutter his reply. "Th-that's… Don't s-say shit like that to people!" His cheeks happily betray him, flaring so hot Ryuuji swears the air in front of his eyes begins shimmering. Ah, another day for the record books.

Head tilting, Rin considers this, then nods, smile reappearing. "Okay!" Leaning forward, Rin waggles his eyebrows, and it is SO DUMB. Absolutely the cheesiest shit Ryuuji has been forced to witness in such… close proximity. He wants to kiss the damned things right off Rin's face. Why hasn't he walked away? He's rooted in place, feet apparently in cahoots with his cheeks, now.

"I wouldn't just say it to anyone," Rin informs him, and when his expression melts into pure innocence, Ryuuji knows what's coming. In the split-second he has, he battens down what hatches he can reach and prays he isn't washed away. "Only you."

"Get lost," Ryuuji rasps, and hopes it sounded more 'growl' and less 'breathless moan' outside of his skull than it did in. No matter, though… His feet are finally moving, and carry him out of the classroom without further ado.

Of course, he's no fool, and when the hand lands on his shoulder, he shrugs it off, unsurprised. "I'll give you this rock I found on the way to class!" Rin gushes, and sure enough, there is a rock in his palm. Ordinary in all ways, with the exception of a cartoon cat head sloppily scrawled over its surface with chalk. That has smeared.

Ryuuji doesn't even grace him with a reply.

"Pleeeeease," Rin tries again. "I don't know who else to ask. I really need your help."

"Ask your brother," Ryuuji sighs, shifting his bag on his shoulder and picking up the pace. One of the benefits of being tall… He has one hell of a stride, and he isn't afraid to use it.

But Rin is doing some sort of little hop-step to keep up, and it is soul-crushingly cute. Ryuuji can't catch a break, today, and slows back down.

"Yukio told me to talk to you."

Ryuuji's chin falls to his chest, coming to a stop. "Why would he… What is it, again?" This is utterly unfair. If Okumura-sensei expects Ryuuji to help his brother out, he can't exactly say no, can he? The words  _ 'convenient excuse' _ rise unbidden, and Ryuuji blinks them away, focusing on Rin's babbling.

"... never been good at this sort of thing, and I realize it's a pretty weird thing to ask, but I have this feeling you'll be really good at it, so if you could even just help me get started-"

"Get started with what," Ryuuji snaps, staring over Rin's head, because he can, and because looking at him has, up to this point, been a poor decision.

"A letter," Rin murmurs, and holy  _ shit, _ is he blushing? Ryuuji might just perish at the venerable old age of nineteen.

"A letter."

"Right. A uh…" Rin is definitely blushing. And staring at the floor, toeing at the carpet. Ryuuji squints suspiciously; do all demons have sinfully lush lashes, or just this asshole? "A l-love letter."

The words slice directly through Ryuuji's daydreams of butterfly kisses, stealing Ryuuji's breath. Total suckerpunch, but the Suguros are made of stern stuff, and Ryuuji stays on his feet. "You want my help… writing a love letter?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Rin hollers, eyes beseeching on Ryuuji.

"What makes you think I do??"

"You're good at everything, B- S-Suguro! Just… at least try?"

The request is pure lunacy, but Ryuuji sees a pro that just might outweigh the cons. No better way to get over a crush than to help said crush woo another person, right? Bulletproof. "Fine," he grumbles, spinning on his heel and setting off for his dorm. "But you have to make me bentos for a week."

"Oh my god, really? Deal! I'll make you bentos for a month!"

"That's… not how negotiations generally work, Okumura."

"Two months!"

Ryuuji's sigh lasts a good seven steps. "Stop. Just… start thinking about what you want to say."

The rest of their walk passes in silence, and Ryuuji convinces himself he's glad.

  
  


*

  
  


"Okay, so write 'Dear whoever' at the top."

Rin is hunched over Ryuuji's desk, the very tip of a pink tongue peeking from his lips. He nods, and does exactly that. Ryuuji is surprised at his own surprise, and yanks the paper away, sliding Rin a fresh sheet. "NO, dumbass. Write her NAME. Dear… Shiemi, or whatever her fucking name is."

With an unreadable expression, Rin gazes up at Ryuuji, perched on the corner of his desk. "But it's a secret admirer letter."

"The 'admired' isn't supposed to be the secret part!" Ryuuji rages, sucking in a deep breath when Rin flinches away. "God! Just… Fine. Skip that part. You can always add it later. What do you want to tell her?"

"Right," Rin mutters, staring at his paper. "How do you say it when like…" Rin makes a series of unintelligible gestures, and Ryuuji wonders what he's gotten himself into. "...you really dig a person's body?"

"Holy shit, don't start with that," Ryuuji groans, grabbing a piece of paper for himself. "Here, let's get all of your ideas down, and then we can put them together when we're done."

Ryuuji scribbles 'nice body', and Rin makes a noise. Looking up, Ryuuji frowns at Rin's furrowed brows. "What?"

"PERFECT body," Rin declares, tapping Ryuuji's paper.

"Wow, dude. Okay." Ryuuji amends his work, and Rin nods, satisfied. "What else?"

"I wanna just…" Rin's tongue darts out, caressing the tip of one fang, and Ryuuji considers running for his life. Holy god, what impressive control… Scrunching his eyes closed against a vision of EXACTLY how Rin could put that tongue to use, Ryuuji waits. "...suck on those lips for days."

This was a terrible idea. Ryuuji is simultaneously aroused, jealous, and MISERABLE. He scrawls 'I want to kiss you' on the list, and he's never seen handwriting look so forlorn.

"And like… Oh my GOD, that ass," Rin continues, and Ryuuji assumes he's angered God, because there can be no other explanation for the torment he is currently enduring. Job can kiss his grits. This is suffering.

Gritting his teeth, Ryuuji writes 'amazing bottom', and Rin snickers. "What?"

"Who says 'bottom'?" Rin cackles, pointing at Ryuuji's paper. "You sound like a grandma."

"And YOU sound like a complete pervert," Ryuuji hisses, waving the list in Rin's face. "Do you not have a single thing to say about this girl that doesn't make you sound like a horny creep?"

Rin's nose wrinkles up, like it does when he's thinking really hard, and Ryuuji's fingers twitch. He wants to touch it so badly… Reciting First Corinthians 10:13 on repeat in his mind, Ryuuji bites his cheek.

"Yeah…" Rin eventually breathes, sagging in his chair. "I mean, this is why I need your help! My brain is just-" Rin makes a 'PWAH' sound, hands fluttering in an arc from his head. "What sort of stuff would you say, if you were writing this for yourself?"

Ryuuji stifles a sigh, leaning back on his hands. "I don't have any more experience with this than you do," he mumbles, lips pursed thoughtfully. "But like… I would want to say that they are very brave. Surprisingly kind, and self-sacrificing. That they make people happy just being near." Ryuuji darts a glance downward, Rin nodding so hard his hair is flopping over his eyes.  _ Cute. _ Fuck.

"And I don't know… Maybe that their smile gives me butterflies in my stomach, or something. It sounds really cheesy saying it out loud, but that's the sort of shit girls love to hear, right?"

Eyes shining with admiration, Rin clenches his fists. "Oh my god, ALL of that! I KNEW you'd be good at this!"

Ryuuji tucks the carefree compliment in his little heart-pocket, allowing himself to stare when Rin bends over his paper with renewed determination and begins writing.

  
  


_ I'm not very good at using my words, but I can't stand it anymore, and wanted to tell you how much I admire you. Every time I see you, I get goosebumps. Every time you speak, I want to be closer. I want to hear what your voice sounds like when you speak right into my ear. I want to know if your lips are as soft as they look. I want to know what your body feels like in my hands. I want to grab you and never let go. _

_ You are beautiful, and strong, and brave, and kind. You are so smart, and I know you are too good for me, but you deserve to know how much admiration you inspire in the people around you, and in me. _

_ Anyways. Thanks for reading this. I promise I'll never bring any of this up, again. Just wanted you to know. _

_ Okumura Rin _

  
  


Ryuuji, whose eyes have been slowly widening as he reads, lets out a stunned huff. "The hell did you need my help for," he mutters, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "That's a lot better than the shit I came up with."

Pushing the note across the desk, Rin smiles, timid and small. The expression hits Ryuuji like a slap to the face, and he only just resists physically recoiling from the shock. "I… already read it," he grunts, shoving it back to Rin. "It looks good. You're all set."

Ryuuji hops from the desk, beelining for his bag. "Now get out of here and get some actual studying done." He can't bring himself to look at Rin, has no interest in being anywhere near him. The whole situation is excruciating, and Ryuuji intends to take his punishment for falling for the son of Satan like a man. As soon as said demon LEAVES.

With a quiet 'okay', Rin gathers his things, stepping to the door. "Thanks, Suguro. Um. Have a good night."

"Yep," Ryuuji husks, tossing his books to the table. "You too."

"I really appreciate the help."

Ryuuji forces a smile to his face. It hurts. "I don't feel like I did much, but I'm glad you…" Ryuuji waved his hand in a halting circle. "...did what you needed to do, or whatever."

"Yeah. Right. Me, too."

About to settle himself on the floor, hell-bent on getting lost in his studies, Ryuuji looks up. Why is the dumbass still standing at the door? Brows crowding together, Ryuuji feels his jaw clench. He needs the guy to GO. Now. "What are you-"

"It feels good to get it off my chest," Rin interrupts, a sharp breath rocketing through Ryuuji's nose at the sight of him, fingers clutched around his bag and color high in his cheeks. Rin's eyes dart across the room, and a small shrug lifts his shoulders. "Kay, well."

Ryuuji follows Rin's gaze, turning to his desk as Rin steps out of the door. "Oi, Okumura!" Ryuuji bleats, stomping across the room. "You forgot the damned LETTER, dumbass!"

"It's for you!" Rin shrieks, bolting down the hallway, and Ryuuji stumbles to a halt, fingers digging deep wrinkles into the paper. Ryuuji swears he is suddenly aware of the Earth's hurtling progress through space, swaying on his feet as the very foundation of his existence rocks.

"Son of a bitch," Ryuuji hears himself whisper, and then…

Rin may be running from his embarrassment, but Ryuuji is running for his LIFE. He catches up in the courtyard, Rin screeching when Ryuuji's hand clamps down on his shoulder and spins him around. "I'm so sorry, S-Suguro, I just couldn't help-"

Ryuuji swallows the rest of Rin's words, and it isn't pretty. Teeth, fangs, too much forward motion, too little actual experience with sucking another person's face, but a choir sings anyway in the recesses of Ryuuji's mind. Until a real-life chorus of shocked squealing butts in, and Ryuuji remembers he is at school, and not in a shoujo manga.

"Shit," Ryuuji spits, yanking himself back, eyes stuttering over the smattering of True Cross students sprinkled across the quad, watching in various states of disbelief. "Come back to my room," Ryuuji mutters under his breath, pulling roughly at Rin's arm. His gaze suddenly snaps back to Rin. "I mean. If you want to."

"You're a terrible kisser," Rin snickers, but he skips off ahead of Ryuuji, heading back. "I thought you were good at EVERYTHING."

"I'll show you exactly what I'm good at when we get inside," Ryuuji growls, and Rin whirls around, grinning so widely his eyes squeeze shut. Ryuuji isn't sure it'll be understandable, but he sends up a prayer of gratitude for the feast he is about to devour. Truly, the Lord provides.

"Promise?" Rin giggles, and then he is RACING to the dorm, Ryuuji hot on his heels, because hell  _ yes, _ that's a promise. And while Ryuuji doesn't manage much of anything ELSE that evening, he makes damned sure he delivers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This probably says more about my age than I would strictly like to, but every time I typed Rin stuttering over Ryuuji's name, I thought "Su-su, su-su-sudio". *snickers*


End file.
